Talk:Takedown (mission)
Actual Name of the Level? Is this the confirmed name of the level or just a placeholder until we find out? PhantBat 14:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The level's name is "Takedown." Should we rename the page? Random Man 0213 20:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Already done. Thanks Saint. Random Man 0213 20:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Any day. 20:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Achievement? at 5:16 in the Takedown Vid, there is a almost illegible achievement. I just thought I'd point it out. but if we examine what the player's actions are we may figure out what causes the achievement. EDIT: the achievement called Three-someFerrariguy1000 00:02, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Its when he uses his grenade launcher i think he kills 3 people at the same time thats why its called three-some Brazilian Milita The milita in the level could be based on these guys. 23:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry to tell you, but brazilian militia realy exists. Those bastards really kill people. I can tell you this because i'm brazilian and i went to Rio a shitload of times. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 21:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Shooting Faust Not sure if anyone else has done this. I messed around and shot Faust in the base of the spine and he dropped dead. I got a message telling me that I had killed Rojas' right-hand man and had to restart. Added this to the trivia section. --XavierGTR 11:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Duffel Bag While pursuing Rojas up the hill, Soap shouted "forget the duffel bag", implying that Rojas dropped the bag. Picture of Griggs and Gaz? I've looked around the houses in both the first half (where enemies would keep respawning) and second half (where Roach is ascending the favela) and didn't really find the picture that claims to show George Holloway and Tony Griggs. I could find, all in the first half of the level, the Griggs "celebrity" poster with the number 23 on it, a movie poster with the faces of two people (the title starts with the letter V), and a poster with four Chinese characters (I think it's something about rolled cigarette). It's not easy to cover the houses in the first half of the level because enemies would just keep coming, even if you have advanced all the way to the end of the level then backtrack to the beginning, but I think I did cover all the houses there (took me a while). If you really think you've seen it, please point to the specific location of the house or if you're playing it on a PC, perhaps make a screenshot. AUG 13:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Trivia I added the last fact in the Favela Slope section of Trivia. I actually did the Takedown glitch first hand. JakeRiddell 03:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) More Difficult? I found Takedown to be easier on Hardend then on Regular. I also died more on Regular. Conqueror of all Zombies 05:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Really? I'm horrible at it on all difficulties, Veteran was impossible for me. [[User: Darthkenobi0|''Darthkenobi0]] BlogTalk 05:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *I haven't tryed it on Veteran yet. But the game was much harder on Hardend, but I found Takedown and The Hornet's Nest to be way easier then on Regular. Conqueror of all Zombies 05:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *That's interesting, hmm. [[User: Darthkenobi0|Darthkenobi0'']] BlogTalk 05:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, Takedown is Probably the hardest level on Hardened. -Greenhero55 00:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) a or an MP5K It is supposed to be "an" before a vowel sound and since it is pronounced (em)-pee-5-kay, an is technically correct, but it's not a huge deal to me.!TigerHeli 12:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The destroyed street Does anyone wonder why the entire street that you chase Rojas' assistant down has been hit by a terrorist attack? There are blown up cars, overturned trucks? WHY? RaptorMW3 12:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Redirection When I click on the talk page for the black ops 2 multiplayer map slums it redirects me here compidokink (talk) 18:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Trivia note Sometime back I edited the article to reflect that "the briefcase confrontation in Collateral is strikingly similar to how Rojas' assistant nails the men". but this was removed since it was somehow 'not trivial in the least'. There is absolutely NO BASIS for such a remark. Even IMFDB notes that the briefcase confrontation in Collateral is strikingly similar to how the assistant nails those men. Look at this if you don't belive me... spirit slasher Just because IMFDB says a thing does not mean we are required to say the same thing. Unless you can prove it's an intentional reference it's just a coincidence and so is not trivial. 10:50, November 14, 2017 (UTC)